Quadrant Base
Defensive strategies center around protecting your Town Hall and your storage silos and harvesters. A variety of defensive towers are available (cannon towers, sniper towers, laser towers, and Tesla towers and Monster Bunker), as well as blocks that can be assembled into walls. A basic defensive strategy would be first to try to arrange your base around a central point, and concentrate your high-value buildings in the center. It is generally best to concentrate them as tightly as possible, so that the defensive towers can cover more buildings. Packing the buildings in tighly also eliminates the possibility of an enemy dropping monsters into the interior of your base, and forces them to be dropped in around the outside. If you have a yard planner, it is easier to remodel or squeeze your yard. Another advantage of tightly packing your buildings together is that if an enemy uses a catapult during an attack, it will generally hit multiple buildings. This can be important, because if you take damage to more than 20-30% of your base in an attack, you'll get a 24-hour damage protection period where no one can attack you. Pebble bombs generally cause damage over a wide area, so the more buildings it damage, the closer you get to the 20-30% cutoff range. Later, as your base grows, you can easily move buildings and re-arrange them as necessary with your yard planner. I would advise you to build a yard planner after you upgrade your town hall to lvl 4 and build a tesla and laser, as they cost the same amount of resources. Place the longer-ranged sniper towers on the outside (but still included by the blocks) and the flinger, map room, juicer, baiter, catapult, hatcherys...on the outside but close enough to make the enemy drop off their monsters beyond them; the snipers or teslas will start hitting the incoming monsters when they are still far away. They will continue to fire on the attacking waves as they get closer, so it's best to start shooting as early as possible. Place your shorter-range cannon towers near your high-value buildings (your Town Hall and storage silos, plus higher-level harvesters), which should be the center of your base. Use blocks to force attacking monsters into areas where they will be hit by the concentrated fire of multiple towers or to wall your base so they have to destroy the walls first. The blocks are fairly easy to penetrate by using eye-ras but they take up a lot of housing space( it will give you an advantage if your attacker uses them) , but the monsters will always first look for an opening in a wall and try to go through there. If an opening is too far away from the monster, they would just attack the wall where they are closest to. You want to try to arrange your towers and walls so that any gap in the walls is covered by at least two towers. These gaps are also a good point to place booby traps, as even the toughest monsters will take considerable damage from them( about 400-600). However, you may want to put in multiple booby traps at these points; a typical attack strategy is to send in a few low-value monsters (such as pokies) to try to take out any booby traps before the main attack starts. Keep your towers upgraded as you advance in levels. The cost is relatively cheap and and the upgrades quick compared to other upgrades.I would advise upgrading teslas and lasers to level 2 before you do cannons and snipers to level 5 or 6. Also, build the more advanced laser and Tesla towers as soon as you can. The laser tower is especially impressive at taking out large waves of incoming monsters, so you will want to carefully arrange the placement of the laser tower and nearby walls to 'feed' the attacking monsters into the waiting laser tower. One of the typical wild monster attacks that occurs in the mid-20s experience levels is a wave of 50-60 brains--which at that point you probably won't have the ability to create brains yourself ( I got 88 wild brains at level 33). Facing a incoming wave of advanced monsters can be a problem, but if you have a laser tower (even at level 1) placed in the incoming monsters' path, it's highly impressive. You will quickly be left with nothing but a bunch of burned spots on the lawn where the brains were blasted, and minimal damage to your base. place extra blocks and non-valuable buildings outside your main facility but within the tower ranges. this will force the enemy to drop their monsters further away, allowing your towers to hit them more times. theoretically, it would be prefereable to place your area damage towers (cannons & lazers) behind your concentrated long range towers (snipers & teslas). in doing so, the sniper/tesla towers will be able to start picking off incoming attacks earlier on. when the anti tower monsters mob up next to the sniper/tesla, the cannon/lazer tower will be able to wreak havoc. because the the cannons/lazers most likely wont take damage during this process, their damage rate will not decrease as their HP is not decreasing. Another tip is to place a single block a few spaces in front of walls with towers behind them. Every monster except the Eye-ra will immediately go around it, so they will have to use at least 2 eye-ra to breach your walls. This can be amazingly effective considering how cheap it is to do, yet it will cost your enemy so much. One last tip that may occasionally work against player- place a cannon tower behind a hatchery. If it is done correctly, the hatchery will obscure the distinctive circle and may prompt an expensive but weak attack against a seemingly unprotected area of your base. This may help you save your entire base if they fall for it.